1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery discharge preventing system for a hybrid vehicle, and a battery discharge preventing method using the same, and more particularly, to a battery discharge preventing system for a hybrid vehicle that charges a low voltage battery through selective connection of a relay device to prevent the low voltage battery from discharging, and a battery discharge preventing method using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, persons who mount and use black boxes in their vehicles in order to prevent traffic accidents and secure evidence have been significantly increasing. Such black boxes are operated by receiving a power supply when a vehicle is operated, but the operation of the black box is interrupted when the engine of the vehicle is stopped and an ACC power supply is turned off.
Here, many persons desire to monitor the state of the vehicle even while the vehicle is stopped or parked, and therefore black boxes are often connected to permanent power supplies to be driven and used even when the ACC power supply is turned off.
However, when a black box is left in a state in which power is supplied for a long time, a low voltage battery of the vehicle is highly likely to be discharged. Thus, there is a problem that it is difficult to operate a block box for a long time.
A separate auxiliary battery may be purchased and mounted in order to overcome this problem, but there is a problem that a burden increases because the auxiliary battery is expensive.
Thus, there are demands for a method for solving the above-mentioned problems.